SSLC: Entre el pasado y el futuro
by GreenKiwi-Nana
Summary: Tú, una chica común y corriente viviendo en nuestro mundo, amante de las historias y fan del manga de Saint Seiya, por azares del destino terminas metida entre los hilos del tiempo junto a una bruja, ahora tendrás que ayudarla a resolver las singularidades del tiempo y el espacio, transportada a el universo de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas comienza tu aventura. (Lectora x Varios)
1. Nota de la Autora

¡Hola! Soy Kiwi, comenzando una nueva historia, ahora de uno de mis mangas, animes e historias favoritas, del universo de Saint Seiya.

Esta historia la tenia en mente desde hace como 6 meses pero nunca la escribí por la falta de tiempo y de imaginación, la noticia de la muerte de Jesús Barrero de verdad me impacto, la verdad estoy muy triste por su muerte, gran hombre que le dio voz a uno de los personajes que más he querido, descanse en paz Jesús Barrero.

Esa noticia me hizo pensar que a veces no tenemos tiempo de realizar todo lo que queremos, el tiempo se va volando, por eso mismo decidí quitarme la espinita de esta historia y escribirla por fin.

Estaré publicando el primer capitulo entre hoy y mañana.

A las chicas que les gusta Saint Seiya tanto como a mi, esperenlo.

(Gracias Leri, no me había dado cuenta que el código también se había ido junto con el texto).


	2. El pasado y el presente

¡Hola! les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, la verdad estoy muy emocionada porque adoro Saint Seiya, si hay algún error de dedo, lógico, ortográfico y así por favor avísenme para poder ir mejorando conforme pasen los capítulos.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre

* * *

 **El pasado y el presente.**

Allí estaba yo, sentada en el suelo, los brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, mi postura claramente gritaba: ¡Me rindo!, ellos, los soldados, me apuntaban con sus lanzas, tenia miedo, a mi cabeza volvia el recuerdo de como habia acabado en esta situación tan desastrosa.

Hace unos días.

 _El color que ya no está es un recuerdo que se fue y que regresa al revivir cada momento igual, nuestro sueños ya no están, ya no es lo mismo que ayer y el amor no volverá, no sé a donde voy, la distancia no ayudo a continuar, se esfumo la magia que existía entre tu y yo pero fuerte es el amor..._

Mis audífonos estaban a un volumen muy alto, no podía escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero no me molestaba, de hecho me encantaba estaba canción por eso le tenia al máximo volumen.

Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a mi casa, había salido de la escuela y como todos los días me había puesto mis audífonos y leía uno de mis tantos volúmenes de Saint Seiya, mi casa se encontraba cerca de mi escuela actual, para lograr llegar a mi casa solo debía pasar un gran parque y caminar una cuadra después de ese parque así que no me preocupaba por el hecho de que me atropellaran por no ver el camino o por ir escuchando música a todo volumen.

A veces chocaba con la gente pero habían sido muy pocas veces, tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de mis manos, se podría decir que tenia suerte para no chocar con la gente y al parecer hoy la dama suerte no me sonreía. Choque contra alguien o tal vez contra algo, caí de sentón y tire mi manga.

Gemí de dolor, caerme no era una de mis actividades favoritas, retire mis audífonos y vi hacia arriba para poder ver con que había chocado.

 **-¡Oh! disculpa, creo que no te vi, ¿estas bien?, ¿puedes pararte?** \- Una chica de cabello castaño, corto y ondulado me estaba tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar, mire su mano, la tome y deje que me ayudara.

 **-No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba poniendo mucha atención** \- le sonreí.

La chica me devolvio la sonrisa, se agacho y tomo mi manga.

 **-Por lo que veo te gusta Saint Seiya.**

 **-Sí, es uno de mis mangas favoritos, ¿a ti también te gusta?**

 **-Podría decirse que sí, pero estoy segura que sabes mucho más que yo.**

 **-Pues... no es por ser presumida pero me he leído todos los tomos de la serie original, así como los spin-offs.**

 **-¡Wow! estoy frente a una sabia de Saint Seiya** \- Dijo entusiasmada la chica desconocida.

 **-Por cierto, yo soy (T/N) y ¿tu?**

 **\- Yo soy Tempo pero mis amigos me dicen Tem, ¡rayos!, mira la hora que es, nos volveremos a ver (T/N), nos vemos.**

Después de esas palabras se fue corriendo, parecía que de verdad iba tarde, en un principio pensé que era una chica adorable, nunca creí que ella seria la persona que cambiaría mi mundo en tan solo unos minutos.

Varios días después siempre me la encontraba en el parque de camino a mi casa, al principio solo nos saludábamos, después nos quedábamos platicando unos minutos, hasta que llego el punto que podíamos durar horas en el parque sentadas hablando de Saint Seiya, de nuestras vidas y de otros diferentes temas pero llego el día que mi vida dio un giro inesperado.

 **-(T/N), ¿me ayudarías con algo?**

 **-¿Ayudarte?, claro, si está dentro de mis posibilidades estaré gustosa de ayudarte en lo que pueda Tem.**

 **-Que bueno saberlo porque necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo** \- Después de esas palabras tomo mi mano- **No te vayas a soltar.**

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos rodeadas de una luz naranja con tonos cafés y muchos relojes a nuestro alrededor, era muy extraño y entre toda la conmoción solté a Tempo, vi como su rostro el cual siempre tenia una sonrisa se contorsionaba en una mueca de preocupación y pánico, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté ya estaba siendo rodeada por soldados y ya había puesto mi postura de rendición, no sabia donde estaba, no sabia que hacia ahí, no sabia quien eran ellos pero querían respuestas de mi, había demasiadas voces no podía entender si me estaban preguntando, amenazando o las dos cosas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar del miedo que sentía una voz vino a mi rescate.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?** \- La voz era autoritaria y a la vez suave, no podía ver al dueño de la voz ya que estaba atrás de mi pero agradecía que al menos hiciera que los soldados se callaran y pudiera calmarme por un momento.

 **-Señor, esta chica es una sospechosa, apareció de repente en medio del coliseo, puede que sea una espía de los otros dioses.**

 **-¿En serio?, no lo creo, si fuera una espía ya los hubiera atacado-** Los soldados me voltearon a ver y yo solo seguía con mis brazos arriba, baje la cabeza para ya no verlos **\- Yo me encargaré de ella, se pueden retirar.**

 **-De acuerdo señor Shion** -Seguido de eso, los soldados se fueron con paso apresurado.

Shion, era el nombre de los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, no esperaba que hubiera alguien con ese nombre donde me encontraba.

Mi salvador camino y se puso frente a mi, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, aún no veía su rostro pero podía ver su mano.

 **-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, ¿puedes levantarte?** \- Dijo con una amable voz.

 **-Sí.**

Levante la cabeza para ver a mi salvador, quede boquiabierta, estupefacta, impresionada y todos los sinónimos adyacentes a esas palabras, allí estaba frente a mi, con su armadura dorada, ese cabello perfecto y ese semblante de serenidad, era uno de mis personajes más apreciados, éste era Shion el caballero dorado de Aries.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo uno, estuvo cortito pero los siguientes serán más largos, este fic lo estaré publicando más seguido que mis otros fic por motivos personales, espero les haya gustado.

Les aviso que **no** se sitúa en la época de la guerra santa, sino que se sitúa después de ésta, durante los capítulos se irá relatando la situación actual, que sucedió y esas cosas.

Dejen reviews, follows, favoritos, corazones, comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz.

Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su caballero dorado favorito de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
